Gato Negro
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Y todo comenzó entre un pirata mujeriego y un gato negro. AU, IchiRuki, UlquiHime, GrimmHime, RenRuki y apenas IchiHime y IshiHime. ¡Es una de mis locuras!
1. Fiesta de disfraces

_**1. Fiesta de disfraces**_

Cuando quiso acordarse, estaba vestida para la ocasión y entrando en "Gato Negro", ese lugar donde se hacían los eventos más descomunales y alocados de toda la ciudad. Sus amigas habían organizado todo, desde la ropa, hasta el antifaz y los zapatos, que por cierto le estaban asfixiando los pies.

– No te quejes, eres la mejor disfrazada de nosotras, Rukia – comentó una de sus amigas, que llevaba una capa roja que cubría todo su cuerpo, hasta los pies. – Además, nadie jamás te reconocería con eso – rió. Rukia sólo la miró mal detrás de su antifaz de cuero negro.

– No me digas nada, si tú has planeado esto, será mejor que mi hermano no se entere – protestó con bronca, cruzándose de brazos. – Aún no hemos ni entrado y ya me quiero ir – continuó.

– ¡Ya, cállate!

Bajaron del auto, y se pararon frente al guardia de la puerta, que era un hombre alto y bien parecido, con su cabello largo y rojo y unos tatuajes extraños que cubrían sus cejas y parecían continuar por todo su cuerpo. Rukia lo miró y apartó el rostro hacia un costado, intentando disimular. La amiga vestida de Caperucita Roja se movió contorsionándose y se acercó teatralmente al guardia.

– ¿Nos dejarás entrar? – le dijo lujuriosamente. El pelirrojo se sonrojó y se hizo a un lado. La chica sonrió. – Gracias – tocó con la punta de su dedo, que lucía una uña larga y roja, la nariz del guardia. Las tres amigas pasaron por la puerta, Rukia siempre mirando el suelo con mucha vergüenza.

Dentro, la música era fuerte y retumbaban las paredes. Se acercaron a la barra y la amiga de Rukia que estaba vestida como conejita pidió "lo de siempre" para las tres.

– ¿Por qué traes esa cara? Vamos a disfrutar, hay muchos hombres aquí

– Si mi-

– Si tu, nada. Veamos – dijo Caperucita Roja, mirando la pista de baile. Logró identificar un varón alto, que cubría su cabello con un pañuelo negro. Su antifaz era dorado y elegante. – Mira ese pirata – codeó a Rukia, que levantó su mirada sin ninguna curiosidad, – es de los que no se ven nunca – comentó con sorna. – ¿Por qué no vas? Hoy tú eres el gato negro – rió maliciosamente.

– Ni de broma – se sentó en el taburete, de espaldas a la pista. Tomó la copa con sombrilla que el barman había preparado y tomó un sorbo. Su rostro empalideció cuando el líquido llegó a su garganta. – ¿Qué mierda es esto?

– ¿No te gusta? – preguntó irónicamente la conejita. Rukia no contestó.

En la pista, el pirata bailaba insinuándose con todas las chicas que se le pasaran por al lado. Parecía disfrutar lo que estaba haciendo. Llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza, un antifaz dorado, una camisa blanca desabrochada hasta la mitad, dejando ver sus pectorales bien marcados. Luego una faja doraba y un pantalón negro, que terminaba dentro de sus botas. Sonreía fingiendo cada movimiento y cada paso. Miró de reojo hacia la barra y la vio. Ella llevaba unas orejas de gato entre su cabello negro, un antifaz de cuero, una minifalda y un bandó también en cuero negro. Sus botas eran altas, con unas enormes plataformas y tenía medias caladas. Sonrió, debía llevársela esa noche.

Se acercó, esquivando a todas las chicas que bailaban con él y caminó hacia la barra. Las dos amigas de Rukia se escabulleron al verlo llegar y ella quedó sola, bebiendo esa bebida que era totalmente desconocida. El pirata se sentó a su lado e hizo una seña al barman.

– ¿Estás sola? – preguntó, habiendo visto a las dos chicas salir de la barra rápidamente al verlo llegar. Rukia no contestó ni lo miró. – Veo que si – apoyó su codo derecho sobre la barra y su cabeza en la mano. – ¿Quieres bailar? – insistió. Rukia lo miró.

– Si hubiese querido, ya lo estaría haciendo – lo miró a los ojos y no pudo continuar. Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista.

Bailaron unas cuantas piezas, alocadamente. Las amigas de Rukia no podían creerlo. ¿Quién sería ese pirata, capaz de hacer bailar a la más amarga de las mujeres? No existía otra cosa para ellos más que ellos dos. Se miraban intensamente a través de los antifaces, queriendo identificar al otro desesperadamente. Cuando quisieron acordarse, estaban abrazados, detenidos en medio de la gente, que bailaba al ritmo de quién sabe qué música.

Él no pudo resistirse más y la besó pasionalmente. Ella no se resistió. Su cuerpo respondía por si solo, siguiendo el ritmo desenfrenado de aquel beso loco que había nacido de aquel pirata, del que desconocía todo, incluso su nombre. Luego, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron desde atrás y la levantaron unos cuantos centímetros.

– Tu te vienes conmigo – dijo la voz, que no pudo identificar. Era un hombre. El pirata no podía reaccionar a lo que sucedía.

– ¡¿Quién eres? – le gritó. Ella no podía reaccionar, ni decirle la verdad.

– ¡El Gato Negro! – respondió con todas las fuerzas que tenía, intentando que él la escuchara. Luego desapareció entre la multitud, llevada por quién sabe quién.

Uno de los amigos del pirata, que estaba disfrazado como un oso, se acercó rápidamente al haber visto toda la escena.

– ¿Qué pasó? – le dijo por lo bajo. Él no reaccionaba. – ¡Ichigo! – gritó despacio. El aludido lo miró, atontado.

– El Gato Negro – repitió, ensimismado ente sus sensaciones y sus pensamientos.


	2. De vuelta a la aburrida normalidad

_**2. De vuelta a la aburrida normalidad**_

– Esto es inaceptable – recriminó el fino y elegante hermano de Rukia, Byakuya Kuchiki. Era muy temprano por la mañana. El dolor que emitía la cabeza de Rukia se estaba volviendo insoportable, además del sueño y el mal gusto en la boca. – ¡¿Cómo olvidaste la reunión? – gritó, casi exasperado.

– Es que no me siento bien, hermano – se excusó Rukia, intentando ocultar un enorme bostezo.

– No importa. Arreglé otra entrevista con el Dr. Kurosaki, en su clínica. Deberás presentarte hoy mismo, a mediodía

– ¡¿Hoy? – Rukia pareció despertar de pronto. Byakuya clavó sus ojos en los de la morena.

– Si, hoy. Y no pondrás ninguna excusa

Eso sí era el colmo. Ella no quería trabajar, menos en una clínica de rehabilitación para niños. El Dr. Kurosaki era uno de los más prestigiosos traumatólogos pediatras del país, y tenía una gran clínica en esa ciudad. Pero lo que más le afectaba a ella era que a Byakuya se la había ocurrido que ella debía trabajar allí, por un supuesto favor que se debían mutuamente él y el doctorcito ese. ¡A ella qué le importaba! Bufó antes de dar un portazo en su habitación y tirarse bruscamente sobre la cama.

* * *

><p>Pasadas unas tres horas desde la orden de su hermano, estaba lista para entrar en la clínica. El lugar era realmente reconfortante. La decoración infantil era de excelente gusto y calidad y no faltaban los juguetes por ningún sitio. Ella esperaba en la gran sala de espera del hall principal, observando los dibujos animados que pasaban en un enorme plasma colgado de la pared. Estaba muy disgustada por tener que estar ahí, pero sonreía falsamente cada vez que alguna de las enfermeras pasaban y la saludaban, con buen humor.<p>

– Señorita – una mujer delgada y alta, con una pollera ajustada y corta, color negro. Que además, usaba unos zapatos con una altísimo taco aguja, le habló. Lo primero que atinó a hacer es a mirarle los pies, porque justamente estaba observando el resplandor del porcelanato. – Kuchiki – continuó la mujer, con un tono serio, mirando una planilla. Rukia, al fin, llegó a mirarla a la cara. Le daba unos cuarenta años. Piel bronceada y cabello rubio, recogido en un rodete. Llevaba lentes para leer. – Por favor, llene estos papeles con sus datos – le extendió una carpeta celeste y una lapicera. – Cuando termine búsqueme en el cuarto piso, oficina 23. Allí el Dr. Kurosaki le hará algunas preguntas de rutina – sin sonreír, la secretaria se retiró.

La carpeta contenía unas planillas con varios casilleros, donde debía completar sus datos. Nombres y apellidos, fecha de nacimiento, números varios, dirección, teléfono, celular, mail, estudios cursados... Todo bien hasta que llegó a los anteriores empleos. ¡Ella no había trabajado jamás desde que terminó la escuela! Si es que no era para nada necesario en su familia. ¡Su hermano era dueño de un banco! ¡De un banco! ¿Para qué tenía ella que trabajar? Apretó su mano y sintió un clic desde la lapicera. Se serenó. Lo único que le faltaba era mancharse con tinta antes de ver al doctor.

Finalizó muy rápido las planillas y subió. El ascensor era enorme y fresco. Bajó de él y caminó unos cuantos metros por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, hasta que llegó a la número 23. Debajo del número, había una placa. "Dr. Kurosaki hijo".

– ¿Hijo? – pensó Rukia en voz alta. Levantó los hombros en señal de indiferencia y golpeó. Nadie contestaba. Golpeó más fuerte. Nada. Bufó cansada y giró bruscamente. Luego, un golpe en su lado derecho y los papeles desparramados por el piso.

– ¿Eh? – la voz de un hombre joven, confundido y cansado, se escuchó en el pasillo. Rukia se sobaba sus costillas, con los ojos cerrados. Lo único que le faltaba era pasar un papelón como ese. Se agachó, rápidamente, para levantar las planillas y la carpeta, pero volvió a chocar con lo que había chocado antes, ahora con un sonoro ruido de huesos, que pertenecían a sus cabezas.

Se miraron, con bronca, ira, asco… y cansancio. Sostuvieron sus miradas, ahí agachados en medio de un pasillo largo lleno de puertas, en una clínica para niños. Él tenía el cabello naranja. ¿Naranja? Rukia arqueó una ceja. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener el cabello de ese color? Y traía puesto un guardapolvo, en el bolsillo del cual leyó "Dr. Kurosaki".

– ¿Kurosaki? – dijo despectivamente. El aspecto del joven no era precisamente el que se había imaginado. Ninguno de los dos atinaba a levantarse.

– Si – contestó escuetamente él. – ¿Kuchiki? – devolvió la pregunta.

– Si, Rukia Kuchiki

– ¿No es mejor que entren en la oficina? – la voz de la secretaria de antes los trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se levantaron como resortes y entraron en la oficina 23.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué loco, no? Esta es mi historia loca. No sé a dónde irá, así que acepto todas las sugerencias que deseen. ¡Necesito reviews! Que son el alimento perfecto para la inspiración. Espero que esto vaya tomando forma. Ya verán cómo sigue... Jeje. Mil gracias! Mary<strong>_


	3. Trabajo, por favor

_**3. Trabajo, por favor**_

– Rukia Kuchiki, 23 años, secundario completo, computación avanzado, inglés avanzado – comenzó a leer la secretaria.

– Es suficiente, puedes retirarte – dijo amablemente Ichigo, sin mirar a la secretaria, que hizo una mueca y salió de la oficina. El joven médico no dejaba de mirar a Rukia. – ¿Tu eres la recomendación de Byakuya? – preguntó con sorna Ichigo. No le gustaba para nada el aspecto de la chica. Traía unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa blanca suelta y un bolso de mano. Tenía los anteojos de sol sobre la cabeza.

– Soy Rukia Kuchiki, ya lo escuchaste – dijo despectivamente, dudando que él fuera realmente médico. Miró alrededor, en las paredes, hasta que localizó el diploma. Sonrió levemente.

– Muy bien. ¿A qué has venido? – debía ignorar los comentarios ácidos de la joven y dedicarse a lo que su padre le había encomendado.

– Vine porque mi hermano me pidió que lo hiciera. No estoy interesada en trabajar, pero él me obligó – fue sincera, directa y no vaciló ni un sólo instante.

– ¿Quieres decir que vienes a pedir trabajo a mi clínica pero no quieres trabajar?

– ¿Tú clínica? ¿No será la clínica de tu padre? – había algo en él que la provocaba. Tal vez era su forma de hablar, o la forma en que la miraba, pero no podía dejar de contestar de aquella forma.

– Serás mi secretaria – dijo, sonriendo. – Hallibel es la secretaria de mi padre – se puso de pie. – Y es hora de que yo tenga mi propia secretaria. ¿Quién mejor que una Kuchiki? – fue lo más irónico que pudo.

– ¿Secretaria? Bueno, me gusta. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

– Ahora mismo. Hallibel preparará todo – la miró. – Pero debes vestirte apropiadamente – la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y un hombre joven con guardapolvo entró hecho una furia. Lo primero que vio Rukia fueron sus zapatos, de un exquisito cuero negro y muy brillantes. Luego su jean azul marino, sin ni una arruga. Más arriba comenzaba el guardapolvo blanco que llevaba desabrochado y pudo leer "Dr. Ishida". Miró directamente a la cabeza de ese intruso y notó su cabello azulado y sus anteojos. Luego observó a Ichigo, que estaba atónito frente a la actitud del que entró.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó, extrañadísimo por las formas de su compañero.

– Tu padre se ha vuelto loco – sentenció, como si se tratara de una revelación de la Providencia. La expresión de Ichigo delataba su incertidumbre. – Aceptó a un pendejo de diecisiete años, ¡diecisiete años! – gritó y se sentó en uno de los dos sillones a un lado del mini bar. Abrió este y sacó una gaseosa de lata. Cuando iba a abrirla, Ichigo carraspeó para atraer la atención de Uryu, que lo miró instantáneamente percatándose de la presencia de Rukia en ese preciso instante. Se puso de pie como un resorte y la reverenció exageradamente. – ¡Lo siento! – dijo. – Soy Uryu Ishida, pediatra de la clínica – se irguió y miró a la morena, levemente sonrojado. – Lamento el episodio de recién

– No hay cuidado – dijo ella, adivinando que la oficina del medicucho naranja no era muy concurrida. – Soy

– Rukia Kuchiki, mi secretaria – interrumpió Ichigo, con una sutil sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Rukia apretó los dientes. – Puedes dejarnos solos – ordenó a la morena en pose de jefe.

– Está bien, Kurosaki – dijo ella, con enfado. Se levantó de la silla y se fue, dando un pequeño portazo que Ichigo supo interpretar correctamente: estaba mosqueada. Sonrió.

– ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – soltó Uryu, ofuscado. Tomó un sorbo de su gaseosa. – ¿No te das cuenta que tu padre admitió a un adolescente? ¡Estamos en la ruina!

– No es tan grave. Un chico de diecisiete años... – reflexionó en voz alta. – ¿Y cuál es su patología? – preguntó, sin demasiado interés.

– No tengo idea – en ese instante, Uryu cayó en cuenta de que no sabía cuál era el diagnóstico con el que el "pendejo" había entrado. – Pero lo vi de lejos. Estaba en silla de ruedas y no habló ni una sola palabra

– Será mudo – bromeó Ichigo, recostándose en su sillón. – ¿Qué me dices de mi secretaria nueva? – sonrió triunfal.

– Me da igual

* * *

><p>– Permiso – la dulce voz de la enfermera llamó la atención de los presentes en la habitación número cuatro. Los dos hombres la miraron, el joven continuó en con sus ojos en la ventana. Ella traía una chaqueta rosada con algunas puntillas y un pantalón de jean.<p>

– ¡Pasa Orihime! – dijo animadamente el hombre más grande, que llevaba un guardapolvo. – Él es el señor Aizen – presentó al hombre más joven, que estaba muy elegantemente vestido.

– No debes ser tan formal, Isshin – lo regañó el castaño. – Soy Sosuke Aizen, un gusto – le extendió la mano a Orihime, que se sonrojó levemente ante la mirada del "señor Aizen".

– Ella es Orihime Inoue, la mejor enfermera que tenemos – guiñó un ojo a Sosuke. – Me encargaré de que ella sea la única que atienda a tu – dudó y Aizen sonrió.

– Ahijado – concluyó la frase.

– ¿Ahijado? ¿Cuántos ahijados tienes?

– Muchos, muchos – bromeó. – Entonces tengo que quedarme tranquilo, si esta linda señorita cuidará a Ulquiorra, doy por hecho que estará en buenas manos

– Ulquiorra – pronunció por lo bajo Orihime. Miró al joven. Estaba perdido en el parque que podía verse a través de los cristales de la ventana. Era pálido y tenía el cabello negro azabache que le caía levemente sobre los hombros. Sonrió. Él se veía como un niño pequeño, pero su cuerpo era de grande.

– Entonces te dejo a cargo, Hime – fue lo último que escuchó antes de que los hombres salieran del cuarto. Se acercó a la cama y tomó la planilla de la mesa de noche.

– Ulquiorra Cifer – comenzó a leer en voz alta, intentando llamar la atención del chico. – Diecisiete años, 1.69 metros, 55 kilos – no continuó leyendo debido a que se sorprendió por su diagnóstico. Al fin, él volteó a verla, pero no dijo nada. Notó que sus ojos eran enormes e inexpresivos, de un precioso color verde esmeralda. Sonrió involuntariamente. – Hola – le dijo, él no contestó.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí fue mi modificación. Ulquiorra es un joven adolescente, un "pendejo" según Uryu, que entró en la clínica vaya a saber uno por qué (más tarde le preguntamos a Isshin). Orihime se encargará de él y veremos qué sucede. Por otro lado, Rukia e Ichigo se llevan como de costumbre, mal xD.<strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	4. Discusión

_**4. Discusión**_

– Estoy preocupada por Ulquiorra – Hime se refería a su nuevo paciente con auténtica preocupación. Miraba a su novio con tristeza en sus ojos. Ichigo chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

– ¿Ulquiorra? – apartó la vista. – ¿Es el nuevo? – preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido. – Yo no me preocuparía tanto por él, es ahijado de Aizen – comentó con asco. Orihime arrugó el entrecejo.

– No digas eso. Es un chico extraño. Siempre está encerrado. No quiere salir al parque y no habla con nadie – miró fijo a Ichigo por más que él viera hacia otro lado. – Además, desde que ingresó hace una semana nadie lo ha visitado. Mucho menos ese tal Aizen – el pelinaranja volvió a verla.

– Es inútil que te preocupes por él. Será difícil que salga de esto. Además, hace años que no camina. ¿Piensas que tú o yo podremos hacer algo? – realmente le molestaba la presencia de ese joven. Y le daba absolutamente la razón a Uryu, su padre se había vuelto loco al admitir al pendejo ese.

Desde que Ulquiorra había entrado en la clínica, el único tema de conversación con su novia había sido ese chico. Y también terminaban peleando por eso. Apretó los dientes y giró, caminó unos pasos y se sentó en su sillón, ignorando a Orihime que lo veía con malos ojos. Apretó el botoncito verde de su comunicador.

– Rukia, cancela mis citas de la tarde. Me la tomaré libre – dijo.

– ¡¿Qué? – gritó su secretaria. – ¿Quieres que cancele "todas tus citas"? – irónica. – No tienes una mierda qué hacer esta tarde y deberías ir a ver a tu padre que hace dos días que te pide que vayas – lo regañó.

Orihime se levantó del sillón y apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio con fuerza. Ichigo se sorprendió sobremanera. Observó los ojos grises de ella y notó que su molestia no era leve.

– No entiendo tus motivos. ¿No eres médico? ¿No te interesa la salud de tus pacientes? – estaba consternada por la actitud de su novio y no le entraban en la cabeza sus explicaciones. – No quiero que vuelvas a referirte a Ulquiorra de esta forma frente a mi – se alejó y tomó el picaporte de la puerta, abriéndola. – Y deberías ir a ver a tu padre – salió dando un portazo.

Rukia se sorprendió al ver a Orihime salir de esa forma. Ya los había visto discutiendo antes, pero esta vez era diferente. No quiso entrometerse, pero fue la castaña quien se acercó. La miró profundamente.

– Ten cuidado con Ichigo – se rostro daba escalofríos. Rukia tragó saliva. Orihime se sentó y apoyó su frente en el escritorio, soltando un sonoro bufido. – ¡¿Qué tonterías estoy diciento? – Rukia se relajó. – Nada de esto tiene que ver contigo – hizo una breve pausa. – Ni con Ulquiorra – se acomodó en su asiento. – De veras que quiero que le insistas a Ichigo para que vaya a ver a su padre. Seguramente sea importante lo que quiere decirle – se levantó. – Y si me busca, dile que no quiero verlo y que estaré con Ulquiorra Cifer, en la habitación número cuatro. Por favor que no nos moleste – se fue por el pasillo, refunfuñando. Rukia sonrió.

Dobló a la izquierda en la bifurcación. Previamente miró por la ventana notando que el auto de Uryu ya no estaba en el estacionamiento. Su rostro se ensombreció. Desde que Ulquiorra había ingresado, él había comenzado a ir menos a la clínica. Estaba segura de que estaba muy molesto con Isshin y en realidad no entendía sus razones. ¿Qué tenía de terrible que un adolescente de 17 que ni siquiera podía salir por sus propios medios de su habitación hubiera sido admitido allí? Soltó involuntariamente un suspiro y viró, cerrando los ojos.

Luego no supo bien qué sucedió. Sintió un fuerte golpe frontal contra algo duro. No identificó aquello como un cuerpo humano hasta que abrió los ojos. Un enorme brazo se posó sobre sus hombros, empujándola contra la pared, provocando un sonoro "crac". Como consecuencia se golpeó la cabeza, pero no pudo escuchar otro sonido que el "plaf" de una gran mano chocando sobre la pared junto a su rostro.

El sujeto que la inmovilizaba olía a desodorante barato y feromonas. Suspiró con nerviosismo, dándose cuenta de que no podía identificar a aquel hombre. Cuando tomó consciencia, sólo vio la pared contraria a la que estaba a sus espaldas, la penumbra del pasillo y la respiración entrecortada de aquel que la sostenía.

– Lo siento – ronroneó él en su oído, provocando un escalofrío que la atravesé de la cabeza a los pies. La voz de él era demasiado sensual. Apretó su labio inferior con los dientes, obligándose a volver a la realidad. ¡Había sido arrinconada contra la pared por un desconocido!

– ¿Lo sientes? – preguntó, incrédula. – ¿Me dices eso y ni siquiera me sueltas? – el aludido la soltó y se retiró hacia atrás un paso. Orihime hubiera preferido que no lo hubiese hecho. Aquel hombre era casi irresistible a su parecer. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, casi felinos, que la acechaban a muy corta distancia. Él la observaba queriendo adivinar quién era. Notó su vestimenta y apartó la vista.

– De veras lo siento. Fue una reacción. No quise atacarte – se disculpó. Hime sonrió. A pesar de lo que le había hecho, él parecía un sujeto interesante. – Nos vemos – dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

– Nos vemos – contestó ella, sin poder articular más palabras.


	5. Encuentro

_**5. Encuentro**_

Corrió y entró rápidamente en la habitación número 4. Estaba agitada y no podía evitar sonreír. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién era aquel sujeto? No lo había visto antes allí y menos rondando los pasillos de la clínica. Tragó saliva y se golpeó la cara con ambas manos. Cuando reaccionó vio los ojos de Ulquiorra acechándola desde la cama. Estaba semi sentado, son la sábana blanca cubriéndole las piernas. Tenía un pijama azul marino. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa por la conducta de su enfermera.

Hime se acercó y se sentó junto a la cama en una silla. Dejó salir el aire haciendo ruido a propósito y sonrió abiertamente.

– ¿Qué hacías? – le preguntó. Él continuaba observándola, muy serio.

Ichigo salió del despacho bastante molesto. No sólo su novia se había enojado otra vez por ese mocoso, sino que su nueva secretaria era peor que su padre y Uryu juntos. Cerró la puerta con llave y la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Rukia, que estaba detrás de su escritorio al final del pasillo lo vio salir y carraspeó fuerte, intentando llamar la atención del pelinaranja, pero fue inútil. Entonces se levantó y caminó presurosa hacia él.

– ¡Ichigo! – gritó, haciendo que el aludido parara su lenta marcha hacia la salida y la mirara con cansancio. Aprovechó para bostezar sonoramente y cabrear aún más a la morena. – ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Ya arreglé una cita con el Doctor Kurosaki! Es en media hora

– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Desde cuándo tú decides qué hacer? – gritó, consternado. – ¡Cancélala de inmediato! – miró hacia otro lado. – Tengo que irme

– Imposible – contestó Rukia. – Tu padre canceló varias citas para darte lugar, así que irás – casi ordenó. Ichigo la mió furioso, pero cuando iba a decirle algo vio que del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de internación salía un sujeto muy extraño y que le pareció conocido, y peligroso. Su rostro se ensombreció y Rukia calló inmediatamente, volviendo su vista al lugar hacia donde miraba Ichigo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. – ¿Qué hace él aquí? – susurró. Ichigo no escuchó lo que ella dijo. La apartó y caminó hacia el sujeto.

El hombre aparentaba unos 25 años. Tenía el cabello celeste y un cuerpo delgado, pero de contextura fuerte. Traía un jean y una camisa a rayas en tonos azules. Cuando vio a Ichigo lo miró con cierto resquemor y apretó los dientes.

– ¿Qué quieres aquí? – preguntó el médico con molestia.

– Vine a visitar a mi sobrina – lo miró a los ojos. Ichigo notó su mirada felina y sus grandes ojos azules. – ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Quién es tu sobrina?

– Nell – contestó y apartó la vista.

– ¿Nell? – a Ichigo le llamó la atención que alguien hubiera ido a visitarla. – Pero – dudó, – ¿por qué no has venido nuca en estos seis meses? – cada vez se enojaba más.

– En realidad no es mi sobrina de sangre, pero es la hija de mi mejor amigo. Lamentablemente él no puede venir – apartó la vista. – Y yo no había podido venir hasta ahora

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse.

– Grimmjow Jaguerjacks


	6. Intento de libertad

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.  
>Me alegra poder subir este capítulo tan pronto, es que como los estoy haciendo tan cortitos, puedo subirlos antes. Quise caracterizar este fic justamente por eso: capítulos cortos, intensos, con una dinámica rápida, que no deje que se pierda el hilo de la historia.<br>Espero puedan dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias, a las cuales estoy absolutamente abierta.  
>Nos leemos, Mary<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>6. Intento de libertad<strong>_

– ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó por enésima vez Uryu mientras conducía, sin dejar de mirar al frente. Las luces de los autos lo encandilaban cada tanto. Ichigo, que viajaba sentado en el asiento del acompañante, lo miró.

– Nada

– Mientes – acotó su amigo. – ¿Es por el pendejo? – refiriéndose a Ulquiorra. Tenía entendido que ya había discutido varias veces con Orihime por la culpa del joven. Ichigo negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

– No – dijo y apartó la vista hacia la ventanilla. – Hoy vi a uno de los matones del Gato Negro en la clínica

– ¿Qué? – muy extrañado.

– Era el de cabello celeste – aclaró.

– ¿Y qué hacía allí?

– Dijo que Nell es la hija de un amigo y fue a verla

– ¿Lo entrevistaste? – no cabía en su asombro.

– Lo cité para el lunes – estaba disconforme pero no le había quedado otra opción. – Tenía que ir a ver a mi padre

– Al fin fuiste a verlo… ¿Te dijo algo importante?

– No – se cruzó de brazos. – Sólo improperios sin sentido y ridiculeces sobre el matrimonio y los hijos – Uryu rió levemente.

– ¿Saldrás esta noche? – cambió de tema cuando estaba en la esquina de la casa de Ichigo.

– No cre, estoy cansado – era cierto, pero tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a esa mujer. Desde que bailó con ella el fin de semana anterior, una parte de su mente se mantuvo ocupada intentando averiguar quién era el "Gato Negro". Esa noche iría solo y la buscaría. Estaba seguro que ella iría a por él.

– Está bien, yo estaré estudiando. Cualquier cosa nos hablamos – le informó Uryu, sin dudar de las palabras de Ichigo.

– Gracias por ir a buscarme

– ¡No fui a buscarte! Olvidé unos apuntes… – refutó el comentario de Ichigo con molestia. El pelinaranja sonrió.

* * *

><p>Rukia estaba exhausta. Su primera semana de trabajo había sido agotadora. Miró el reloj, eran las 4 pm. Bufó y se levantó del escritorio comprobando que su computadora estuviera apagada. Tomó su cartera y su saco del perchero y se dispuso a encontrar rápidamente la salida, saludando a los que encontraba en el camino.<p>

Antes de llegar, vio el auto negro de su hermano estacionado en la puerta y comenzó a sudar frío. ¿Qué había ido a hacer allí? Atravesó los cristales y miró hacia los lados, cuando notó que le hacían señales de luces desde el coche. Tragó saliva y se encaminó. Abrió la puerta del acompañante y sin mirar, se sentó. Cerró la puerta.

– Traes cara de enferma – la voz de Renji la sorprendió tanto que dio un salto en el asiento.

– ¡¿Qué haces tú en este auto? – gritó.

– El tuyo está en el lavadero – dijo. – Necesitaba limpieza – la miró. – Realmente te asustó la idea de que Byakuya te hubiese venido a buscar – se burló y rió.

– ¡Cállate! Vamos – Renji arrancó el moto.

– ¿Irás otra vez al Gato Negro? – preguntó con sorna. Rukia lo miró muy mal.

– Ni de broma – de pronto recordó la presencia del peliazul en la clínica. – ¿Qué sabes tu de un tal Grimmjow?

– ¿Y tú cómo lo conoces?

– Tiene un pariente internado en la clínica. ¿Sabes o no sabes?

– Estuvo preso – su rostro cambió. – Salió hace poco y el jefe lo tomó como guardia. Parece buena gente, pero estaba metido con los narcos – miró de reojo a Rukia. – Sé que estaba buscando trabajo para hacerse cargo de su sobrina o algo así

– Entonces es eso – se estiró ruidosamente. – Estoy cansada – Renji rió, provocándola.

– ¡Era hora de que trabajes!

* * *

><p>Orihime miró el reloj de la habitación. Colgaba sobre la cabeza de Ulquiorra, que permanecía sentado en la cama, recostado sobre unas almohadas. Eran las 5 pm. El sol alumbraba el parque. Ichigo ya se había ido y sólo pensar en él le daba rabia. De pronto se levantó como un resorte de la silla. El ojiverde la miró.<p>

– ¿Quieres ir al parque? – era una idea genial. Si no estaba Ichigo allí era lo mejor que podía hacer. Sacar a Ulquiorra afuera después de tanto tiempo encerrado le parecía excelente. Se sentía llena de energía. – ¿Qué sucede? – se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a él. – No creo que te guste estar encerrado todo el día – le tomó la mano y él, como un acto reflejo, la quitó. Miró profundamente a su enfermera. Ella se perdió en sus ojos verdes. ¿Cómo un joven con unos ojos tan hermosos podía estar en ese estado? – Veo que no quieres ir – se levantó, con mal sabor de boca. – Quizá sea mejor que me vaya – dijo, alejándose hacia la puerta. Él volvió su vista a la ventana. Orihime salió.


	7. Decisión

_**7. Decisión**_

Tomó el vaso con su mano derecha. El trago quemó su esófago. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Solo, cansado, ojeroso y ridículamente disfrazado. Apoyó el vaso con violencia. Estaba harto. Hacía más de cuatro horas que estaba allí esperando a una mujer que quizá jamás volvería a ver. La música lo aturdía, la cabeza le daba vueltas. No sabía si era el alcohol o la jaqueca. Pagó y se levantó con pesadez.

− Veo que el Señor Pirata volvía al asalto – lo saludó un hombre alto y delgado. Tenía su rostro tapado con una fea máscara.

− No estoy para bromas – lo evitó y caminó hacia la salida. Abrió la cortina negra que lo separaba del exterior y se chocó contra alguien, que supo más pequeño que él. Miró y unos ojos intensos lo acechaban. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

− Hola – dijo ella con sorpresa.

− Hola – respondió él. La tomó de la mano y la arrastró afuera.

* * *

><p>La noche era cerrada y sólo lograba ver e sus pensamientos a Ulquiorra. No podía quitarse de encima sus ojos verdes y la profundidad de su mirada. Suspiró y se apoyó en la baranda del pequeño balcón de su departamento. Podía ver las estrellas. Era una noche oscura, sin luna. Nuevamente suspiró. Cerró la sus ojos un momento. Lo había dejado acostado y durmiendo, ¡pero la ventana aún estaba abierta! Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Había olvidado cerrar la ventana! Y comenzaba a sentir frío. Tomó su abrigo y apagó la luz antes de salir.<p>

Entró presurosa por la puerta de la cocina, de la cual tenía llave gracias a que Ichigo se la había dado hacía unas semanas. Se conocieron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo que tienen en común y desde entonces sostuvieron una relación armoniosa, llena de buenos momentos. Pero, desde que Ulquiorra había llegado, todo el mundo le parecía diferente.

Él era un joven adolescente de sólo diecisiete años, pero se veía triste y apagado, sin poder interpretar el mundo que lo rodea, sin poder sentir, caminar, ver, oír, ni nada que sea parecido fuera de una habitación de hospital. Chasqueó la lengua. Después de todo, ella sólo tenía veintitrés años y no podía hacer demasiado tampoco para ayudarlo. Apretó los puños volviendo a pensar en los comentarios de Ichigo y se golpeó a sí misma en la cara, con ambas palmas, por pensar que no podía hacer nada.

− Si lo haré. Haré todo lo que pueda por él. Y lo que no pueda, también

* * *

><p>− ¡Basta! – gritó la mujer gatuna cuando descubrió que el pirata la arrastraba a un lugar alejado y oscuro.<p>

− No voy a hacerte nada, sólo quiero conversar en un lugar que no esté infestado de gente y lleno de ruidos molestos

− No quiero – dijo ella, zafándose del agarre de él. Ambos se detuvieron en una luz de mercurio. El pirata, de un rápido movimiento, la arrinconó contra la pared, debajo de la luz.

− No me importa – gruñó. – Estuve esperándote toda la maldita noche y ahora que te encontré, no voy a dejar que huyas


End file.
